Mira Eth'hira- a Warden's tale
by Bexler
Summary: Mira Eth'hira is a servant of the noble Shannon McTash, she lives in a tiny servant's area secluded from the humans in a small alienage like housing group. There, her sister Yuri, and many other elves are treated very poorly by Shannon. She snaps, killing off McTash and being recruited into the Wardens. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

"Kain!" I ran after my large mabari as I wove my way through the courtyard- avoiding everyone I could. I was just a servant, after all. Nothing special, but this dog... He's my best friend.  
-whimper- I jumped on his back and giggled loudly, maybe a bit too loudly. The sound and smell of the dirt beneath us was heavenly to me. I loved playing with him more than anything in the world, it always made me so happy.  
"Who's there?" A female voice echoed from around the corner. I quickly shooed Kain away. "Go home, please go home." He growled as he heard the approaching footsteps but I pushed him away forcefully. "Go." Reluctantly, he turned and disappeared from sight as my mistress came around the corner.

"Hey! Worthless elf, you're supposed to be cleaning." I grimaced and got up immediately.  
"Sorry ma'am." Lowering my head, I waited for her to strike me- and she did. Again and again, as she shouted 'Useless knife ear.' When she stopped I avoided her gaze and walked past her. "And don't bleed on the floor, elf." I growled under my breath, wanting to kill her. The wheels began turning in my head, if I left my sister here she'd be safe. She'd probably never see me again but with that bitch gone she'd be happier. All the elves would be. I nodded as I decided to myself, I'd kill that evil woman, free everyone, and then leave. I ran immediately back to the servant's quarters.

"Mira?" My younger sister ran up to me and hugged me, I winced and squeezed her back. She's only ten, such a sweet girl. I'm a full nine and a half years older.  
"I'm alright, Yuri. I need mom's armour... And dad's bow." She lowered her gaze and nodded slowly. She didn't say a word as she started wrapping my arms and putting pressure on the slowly oozing wounds on my back shoulders. I hissed outwardly and rubbed my temples. "Where's Kain?" "He came home awhile before you did... He is worried about you." I nodded, "He's out back then?" "Waiting for you, like always." She confirmed. I twinged as she bandaged the last of my fresh wounds. I was completely covered in scars on my back, arms, legs, I even had two on my face; across my left eye- I kept it covered with my waist length raven black hair- which was almost always put up in a high ponytail, and across my mouth onto my chin. That one I couldn't hide even if I wanted to.  
I sighed, reaching into our late mother's chest and pulled out her leather armour- it covered the back shoulders and most of the lower back. Adourned with studs, the chest plate had feathers and beads dangling over the thin chain mail that made up the difference. The pleated skirt had it's own designs. The dread wolf was sketched into the center plate and I ran my finger over it before bringing them out and putting them on. They covered most of my scars, which I liked. My father's bow was hooked over my right shoulder, quiver over my left. My mother's engraved Dalish gloves and boots were the last to go on and my sister handed me my favourite dagger. "I'm leaving." I announced slowly, and she nodded solemnly. "So, you're going to do it then? You're going to kill her?" I hugged her tight to my chest and held back my tears. "I love you, you know that?" Yuri sobbed quietly, she knew I wasn't coming back. "Goodbye, Ri." I whispered her nickname and walked out the door. I'd practically raised her, she was more like a daughter to me than a sister but I needed to keep her safe. At all costs.  
The other servants had gloomy looks on their faces and turned away, a lot of them were visibly scarred as well and it filled me with a loathing, burning hatred that couldn't be quelled. If that woman ever touched Yuri like that, I wouldn't kill her... I'd torture her and let her live a life of pain. Occasionally I heard "Good luck." Whispered in my direction, and I just nodded.  
"Kain. Come here." I commanded the ebony creature. He barked in anticipation. "You know what I gotta do, right boy?" He barked again. "That's right," I whispered "I'm putting that devil woman's head on a spike." He danced happily around me and I looked to the sky. It was almost sun set and the guards would be switching posts soon enough. "I want you to stay here with Yuri and everyone else. Make sure they're safe." He whined in protest but I merely scratched him behind the ears and walked away.

As soon as it was dark I had made my way into the mansion, my mind wandered with every step I took. That woman, she took everything from us. Our parents, our home, our friends. I thought of our home; we had lived among the Dalish, Yuri was just a baby. My mother had such kind, vibrant blue eyes. The same blue you see when you look into the sky on a cloudless day. She had black hair like mine- like looking into an endless night, and was very commanding, but compassionate. Mother was always sarcastic and had a very dry sense of humour, I guess I got that from her. Father was a bit... Feeble, compared to mother. His blonde hair was always a mess. I had his eyes though, yellow with green tracings on the outside of the iris, it's like looking into a field of yellow flowers that stretch as far as the eye could see. He loved to joke around and he never stopped smiling. I guess I always admired that about him, he never let anything get to him. They were so different, and yet they fit perfectly together. Yuri has mother's eyes, but she has blackish hair, though it's more brown in the light. We had been asleep under the stars one morning when bandits attacked us, several hunters had been injured and most of our clan got to safety. My father was struck down, but my mother... My poor mother, poor us. They took us away, tortured us to break us, and when mother fought them they killed her too. I still smell her blood on my hands, it's something I can never get rid of. I did try to escape, once, but when they found me and I was severely beaten. Yuri was spared as she had stayed hidden long enough to run back to the other elves they had- I assumed- captured along the way.  
We were hauled into these dark caravans, chained together, scolded for speaking. I don't know how long we traveled that way but I do know that when we got out of those caravans, we were here. Apparently Lady McTash didn't want to pay for servants the proper way- stealing us was better. She got a thrill, watching our families being torn apart, watching us suffer. She reveled in it. I let myself back into reality, the corridors were dark and as far as I knew there were very few guards on duty tonight. That smug Bitch thought she was so safe, she thought we'd been forced into submission. I knew where I was then, I had just passed the dining hall, which they had redecorated with jade green drapes and matching table cloths. The Lady's bedroom was two doors ahead of me, I was so close I could taste it.

I could barely contain myself as I slowly pushed the door open. Wouldn't you know it? Lady Bitch was laying in her bed sound asleep. I took my time as I stepped towards her, taking in the sight of my prey. I licked my lips and smiled as I drew my bow, the sound of the string stretching back making my heart thud wildly. The memories of my mother flashed before my eyes, memories of my father, and my clan. I took a breath and released as I heard the door lurch open- I didn't bother looking. One of the guards had came to check on her, and I just smiled. "M... My lady?" He was wide eyed, the woman had an arrow buried into the middle of her skull. She hadn't even woken up. The blood seeping into her pillow as her lifeless muscles convulsed and spasmed sent a shiver of pleasure up my spine.  
"Well then, Shem." I addressed the guard directly, looking him in the eyes coldly. "Your precious Lady is dead, what will you do now I wonder, hm? Will you kill me?" My smile reached my ears. "You, you bitch!" He shouted loudly at me and drew his sword. I dropped my bow and leaned my head back, closing my eyes. "Go on. Do it. I'm not going to fight you." He stopped, placing the sword against my neck, I could feel my vein pulsing against the blade that was biting my flesh. "You stupid elf, you'll pay for what you've done. I'm not going to kill you, no... I'm going to let you know the meaning of pain. Just you wait." I let out a laugh "Pain? You're going to show me pain? I look forward to you trying, Shem. You know nothing of pain." He growled loudly in disgust and frustration, I heard a loud crack as I was struck over the head and I fell unconscious.

I groaned loudly, rubbing the back of my skull as I looked over my surroundings. I was still in my armour, but my bow and dagger were gone. I was laying in a pile of straw and the air smelled damp. The corridor was dimly lit but I could still see the outlines of thick metal bars to my cell. I raised myself to them, touching the cold metal like it was fragile glass. I could feel my anger building inside me. "Dammit!" I rose and kicked them this time, more than once. Screaming in rage. I wanted to die, I was ready to die! It was then that I realized Kain was probably still back at the house protecting Yuri. An eery calm swept over me, I wasn't dead but I was satisfied. My sister would be safe, and I could find a chance to escape eventually.

I could hear distant footsteps approach from down the hall, there was a man in iron armour and a guard. "Get up, Elf." I growled at him, and rose. Brushing off my legs and sticking my nose in the air proudly as we went down the hall, took a left, a right, and down another hall to a large and very well lit room. "So, are you going to kill me?" My voice had no particular tone in it.  
"We were going to, however, this man has other uses for you." I turned and took a long look at the man. The armour was a rogue's. Light but strong, two short swords draped over his back and his face was partly hidden by a thick black beard. He bowed politely, which surprised me. "Hello, Mira. I'm Duncan. It's a pleasure to meet you." I stepped back a bit and tilted my head, "Are you mocking me, Shem?" I referred to him in my mother's native tongue. He stood at my words "I see, you're of Dalish decent. I apologize, I am not mocking you." I relaxed a little, he was being honest and I nodded curtly. "Did you need something?" He motioned for the guard to leave and waited until we were alone. "I have a proposition for you." I raised my eyebrow slowly. "What kind of 'proposition'?" "Well you see..."  
I waited patiently for him to finish. He told me about 'The Grey Wardens.' and their need to stop the blight. I nodded slowly as he spoke and mulled it over. "So, my choices are stay, and most likely be executed. Or, go with you and risk dying anyway?" He nodded slowly and I sighed. "Decisions decisions... May I say goodbye to Yuri?" I stopped and rubbed the sore spot on my skull irritably "And get my weapons back?" He nodded again. "You may, but be quick."

"I don't want you to go!" Yuri was crying loudly now and most of the other elves were nodding their agreement. "We'd like if you could stay, you've done us all a great service." I just shook my head, "You know what will happen if I stay, and besides your big sister is going to help a lot of people okay?" "You're going to be a hero?" I smiled warmly, "Yup... Sister's going to be a, a hero." I hesitated on the word 'hero' but kept my composure. Yuri smiled a bit, "Did you hear that? Mira's going to be a hero." Yuri was now overjoyed, and the younger elves seemed more relaxed as well. The older elves, however had pained looks on their face, they knew very well what I was getting myself into. Kain nudged my hand slowly and I rested my palm on the top of his skull. "Shall we go, boy?" He whimpered a little and I shook my head "Yuri can't come with us but I promise we'll visit again someday okay?" I knelt and gave her a tight squeeze before turning to go. "Take care of her, everyone! That is my one request." No one disagreed and I turned away. My tears flowed freely now as I left everything I had grown to love and care for behind me. My new life as a Warden was starting and I was filled with negative and positive anticipation.

"When we get to Ostagar you're going to meet a fellow Warden at the tower. His name is Alistair so please be polite."

"I am an elf of Dalish decent, not uncivilized." He chuckled a little at that as we continued on our way.

We arrived at the encampment a little earlier than was initially anticipated so I had some time to work my way around the camp and meet a few Ash warriors and the fellow recruits. One was a thief and tried to make a pass at me. If I wasn't told to be on my best behavior I would have killed him on the spot in front of everyone... Stupid human, who does he think he is? I didn't bother learning his name, he was disgusting anyway. The other, Ser Jory seemed like a spineless fellow but nice all the same. He had a wife and unborn child waiting for him at home. I couldn't help but be disgusted by him as well, they need him but he decided to leave them... Pathetic.

"I'd like to you go fetch Alistair for me, if you wouldn't mind." It was Duncan that spoke and brought me back into reality.

"Now?"

He nodded and I shrugged my shoulders. "All right, keep Kain with you please." The hound whined in protest and I ignored it. Duncan was silent as I trudged the other way towards the mages' tents but Kain stayed put. He seemed fond of Duncan so I'm sure they wouldn't mind each other's company.

I found a few bones in a chest by some old decayed pillars and decided to store them away in my bag for Kain. He wouldn't be cross with me anymore if I brought him these, I smiled to myself. After I was through rummaging around I remembered that Duncan had wished for me to meet this 'Alistair', he's supposed to be near by. I rounded the corner and went up a hill towards more columns; ahead I could see two men. They appeared to be having a disagreement, I went forward and stood within earshot just out of sight.

"What is it now, haven't the Grey Wardens asked enough of the circle?" The man was in robes so I assumed he was a mage. The other must be Alistair.

"I simply came to deliver a message from the revered mother. She's requesting your presence." His smile came all too easily I thought but I could see a glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

"What she desires is of no consequence to me; I'm too busy helping the wardens, by the King's orders I might add so you should be grateful." _Gheez, are all mages this snobby? Well, mother wasn't. It must be a Shemlan thing._ I thought quietly to myself.

"Should I have asked her to write a note?" I couldn't help but stifle a giggle. Alistair noticed me from the corner of his eye and that only seemed to fuel his desire to harass the mage before him.

"I will not be harassed in this manner!" The mage was clearly distressed now, his frustration building.

"Yes..._** I** _was harassing _**you**_ by delivering a message."

"Your glibness does you no credit, Warden." He snipped back.

"And here I thought we were getting along so well. I was even going to name one of my children after you..." He paused and winked at me. "The grumpy one."

The mage growled audibly "Enough, idiot! I will speak to her if I must now get out of my way." he shoved him with his shoulder as he passed me grumbling to himself.

Alistair then turned to me, looking rather proud I might add. He was quite tall, over a foot taller than me. "Nothing like the blight to bring everyone together, right? It makes me all warm inside thinking about it."

I smiled a bit, "You too, hm? And here I thought I was the only one."

He was going to make a retort back but stopped himself, "Wait, we haven't met have we?"

"No, I apologize" I bowed politely the way Duncan had earlier. "I'm Mira, the new recruit. And you're Alistair."

He smiled "Well, no need to be so formal, Mira. Yes, I'm Alistair I'm sorry I didn't recognize you earlier. So am I to assume Duncan sent you to fetch me?"

I nodded and smiled a bit. "You're funny."

He beamed with pride as we walked back down the hill. "You know..." Alistair started. "There haven't been many women in the Wardens. I wonder why that is?"

"You want more women to join?" I grinned, teasing him.

"Would that be so terrible? Not that I'm a drooling lecher or anything... Please stop looking at me like that." I had involuntarily started laughing, that's when he noticed my scar over my lip. I had been keeping my face downward until that point. "Where'd you get that scar?" We had stopped and he was really looking at me now. I was mortified and looked away. "Oh, look! Duncan's right over there, isn't that lovely?" I sighed in relief and went ahead. The young man wasn't amused, and I could feel his prying eyes behind me._ Dammit._

Kain was quite overjoyed to see me and immediately ran to my side. Alistair seemed surprised by that as well. "You have your own war hound?"

"Surprised?"

"A bit, yes. You're really lucky you know. Most people don't even get the chance to be this close to one... Short of falling prey to them of course." He chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Ah, I see you found Alistair. Good, are you ready to begin?" I nodded. "And you, Alistair? Assuming you're done riling up the mages."

Alistair raised his hands in mock defense, they seemed quite close. "What can I say? The revered mother ambushed me..." He mused for a moment. "Besides, with the way she wields guilt they should stick her in the army."  
Duncan sighed audibly, "So she forced you to sass the mage, did she? We cannot afford to antagonize anyone Alistair. They don't need more ammunition against the Wardens."

"You're right, Duncan. I apologize." I stepped forward quietly and cleared my voice, becoming quite timid. "Um... Duncan? It really wasn't his fault. Okay, well maybe it was a little but the mage was being quite rude. I heard the entire thing. He provoked him." Duncan was taken aback, he must have assumed I hated all humans. He replied shortly, "That may be so, but we still can't afford many mistakes right now. I hope you understand." I nodded politely. Alistair then nudged me in the ribs. "Well, thank you for sticking up for me oh mighty tiny warrior!" I glared and kicked him in the shin. Kain growled a bit and Alistair took a few steps back as he rubbed his leg; glaring at the animal. Duncan hid a smile in his beard and grunted to get our attention.

"Anyway, if you two are quite finished, you all will be heading into the Korcari wilds to perform two tasks. The first is to obtain vials of darkspawn blood." A chill went up my spine "The second is to retrieve some old documents belonging to the wardens."

The two other new recuits began berating Duncan with questions. Stupid ones like 'How do we get the blood?' 'Isn't it dangerous?' ' Should we be doing this?' Duncan didn't miss a beat though, he kept them in line and was quite respectful. I know I couldn't stay calm with a bunch of whiny morons doing that to me. "Right, so off we go then?" I asked sounding all too cheerful. Jory was getting pale, the stupid one seemed a bit nervous as well but he was hiding it better than the other fool. Alistair raised his brows in surprise but thought better of it. "All right then, let's go." Kain barked happily and trotted along at my side.

On our way to the gates I was barked at by a large hound. Stopping for a moment to admire him I cooed "Hello beautiful boy." as I reached in and petted him without hesitation.  
"Impressive, they don't usually take to strangers like that. Though, it's probably because you have a Mabari of your own, right?"It was the Kennel Master that spoke as I nodded, then turned to the pen on the left. Leaving Kain to sniff and greet the others. "What's wrong with this one?" The Mabari was pale grey in colour and seemed thinner than the others. Unlike Kain who was a big fatty. "He drank darkspawn blood while protecting his master. Who's dead. I don't think he has much time left." I furrowed my brows in concern. "Is there nothing I can do?" He shook his head, then paused. "Well, I heard you were going into the wilds. If you were to bring me back a white flower with a red center I might be able to save him." "All right, I'm aware of some herbs that look like that but I'll bring what I can find." "Thank you, ma'am." My smile was a worried one, and it was not for him. "I'll be back, sweetie, okay?" -whine-

"Hey, Mira, let's go. Oh, and sorry about earlier. I'm Daveth by the way!" Daveth shouted ahead of me and I nodded. "Coming!"


	2. Chapter 2

I giggled in delight as I skipped forward ahead of the boys. My dalish boots made light work of the mud. "I _**can't**_ believe you're laughing." Ser Jory said, astounded as he made an effort to walk in the muck.

"This is a lot like home with Mother."

"Oh, that's right, you're a Dalish elf aren't you?"

I stopped and looked over at them, the eye they could see was saddened. "No. Not anymore." I continued forward then, refusing to let this bring my mood down.

-howl- "Wolves?" I asked curiously as we approached the bend. Daveth raised his bow as one of the large beasts ripped through the bushes straight toward me. I stepped in front of his line of sight. "Don't you DARE kill them! Kain, go!" Daveth was furious, trying to get a shot in. The other boys were a bit further behind as they weren't rogues. "If you so much as harm a hair on their heads I will rip you in half and FEED you to them. Do you understand Shem!?" I was enraged, growling with animalistic ferocity.

"And you! Whelp of a pup!" I addressed the wolf directly, it was hunched and growling audibly.  
"What do you think you're doing out here? Enough of this. Your kind will die if you keep pressing forward. Is that what you want?"  
-growl- Kain was in front of the wolf, which soon had four others behind it. Most of them were an off shade of slate but one was black. I addressed the dark creature and it's yellow eyes bore into me. Alistair and Jory were completely silent, Daveth was becoming aggravated. "Please," I kneeled before them. "I do not wish for you to die." The animals stilled for a moment. I heard Daveth shift slightly. "Daveth if you try it, I swear you won't be able to produce children." With that I heard Alistair smirk and he lowered his bow. The large beast approached me and Kain shifted out of the way. I extended a hand and allowed him to sniff my palm. The others behind me held their breath. A smile reached my lips as he snorted and turned. The pack warily followed suit. Soon they were completely out of sight and I turned to the boys, whos' mouths were gaping open. "What!?" I snapped.

"That was... That was amazing, Mira." It was Daveth who spoke, he seemed astonished.

"Yeah, well. I won't allow a magnificent creature to die by the hands of someone like you." I shrugged and continued moving. I heard him scoff. The terrain went from sticks and mud to dirt and grass. A nice change, but it made it a bit less fun as I could hear the boys having less trouble.

"Please, help me..." Down the road there was a soldier laying on the ground. I could smell the blood on him and my nerves went on alert. Kain's haunches were raised. "Well, he's not as half dead as he looks, is he?" Alistair said to lighten the mood and I responded with a firm kick to his shin yet again. "Hey! That really hurts you know." "I know."

"Are you alright? What happened?" I knelt in front of him. "Dark... Darkspawn. They were everywhere... Please, they killed everyone. I need to get back, help me."  
"Do you have any bandages, Alistair? Or maybe we could carry him back?" He nodded and the man protested, "It's alright, if you patch me up I should be fine on my own. It's not far." I stepped back and allowed Alistair to wrap the man's wounds. It set us back another half hour but at least he was going to be alright, hopefully. "Thank you, very much. I would have died without your help." He swallowed hard and began limping away in the opposite direction.

There was a patch of red and white flowers ahead, I picked them and put them under my nose. They had a slightly spicy scent, but it was also aromatic. This must be it. After I had just finished placing them in my small satchel, I heard an odd grunting sound. Alistair had his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Alistair?" I questioned quietly, and he barely glanced my way. "Shh." It was barely audible. "Darkspawn?" I silently moved next to him and he nodded. I moved slightly ahead and he grabbed my shoulder but I shrugged him off. I wanted a closer look.

I gasped when I saw them, they were horrific. There was three tall creatures, one was carrying a staff- I decided he'd be my target, and two smaller ones. The taller ones resembled humans somewhat and it made my stomach churn. They smelled like a desiccated corpse, and looked the part as well. Pale skin, black blood oozing from their eyes and mouths, visible veins, and nearly rotten exteriors. Daveth stepped on a stick behind us and it snapped, the one with the staff turned and looked directly at me. "Shit! Daveth, I thought you were supposed to be a rogue!?" I moved out of the way quickly as the bush I'd been finding cover in was absorbed in a green fog.

"You saw those things! Don't pretend you aren't scared." He retorted as he made the first strike, hitting one in the arm. It only succeeded in enraging the beast. If I had allowed it I'm sure he could have taken the thing out himself but I chose to end it's life more quickly. I took point and hit my mark while jumping to the left to avoid another ball of green crap. Alistair was fighting the other tall one and Ser Jory had the two little ones. "Come on, big boy. Let's dance." I said cockily as the thing screamed at me and fired in another attempt to hit me. He missed again, barely. Lunging for it I plunged my dagger deep into it's throat and let out a primal scream as I tore it clear to the other side, showering myself in it's blood.

"She's ruthless." Ser Jory spoke to Daveth quietly, who nodded his agreement. Daveth had decided to help Jory out and soon the fight was over. "Here, idiots, give me your vials." I sighed and they handed them over without a word. I watched in slight amusement as the blackish liquid oozed into the glass containers, I could almost feel the men gagging behind me.

"Here, don't spill them." I tossed them to dumb and dumber while searching it's corpse for valuables. There was a small some of money, a health poultice and a lyrium potion. Aside from the thing's staff which looked like a gnarled stick, nothing else had any value. I left the staff with him though, if it's not made by a Dale's hands I want nothing to do with it. "Mira, were you always like this?" "Like what?" I questioned Alistair. "You're just... Heh. Never mind." I shrugged my shoulders quietly and decided to press the matter later.

"There's nothing here, the chest is empty." Ser Jory helpfully pointed out. I rolled my eyes and turned to Alistair.

"So what do we do?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and opened his mouth to speak, "I..."

"Well well, what have we here?" I turned casually and found a tall dark haired woman strolling down the old stone of the tower. She had her hair up and wore torn garments. I sensed immense magical power irradiating from her body. "Are you a vulture? I wonder. A scavenger poking a midst a corpse who's bones were long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, coming into these darkspawn filled wilds of mine in search of easy prey?" I noticed the staff on her back and took a step toward her. "What say you, hm? Scavenger, or intruder?"

"We came to claim what was in this tower."

"T'is a tower no longer, the wilds have claimed what remains of this desiccated corpse. I have watched you for quite some time, 'Where do they go?' I wondered, 'Why are they here?'. And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?"

"Don't answer her, she looks chasind and that means others might be nearby." Alistair was standing on pins and needles, I was intrigued. Why does he fear this woman?

"You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?" She retorted.

"Yes, swooping is bad..." I giggled a little, and that caught the woman's attention.

Daveth spoke up then, "She's a witch of the wilds, she is. She'll turn us all into toads."

"Witch of the wilds? Such idle fantasies, those legends" She smiled cruelly, "Have you no minds of your own?" She turned her attention to me. "You there, women do not scare like little boys. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine."

"I'm Mira, it's a pleasure to meet you."

She eyed me carefully for a moment and her gaze softened. "Now that_** is**_ a proper greeting, even here in the wilds. You may call me, Morrigan." I could feel Alistair become more agitated. "Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer?"

"Here no longer? You stole them, didn't you? You're... Some kind of... Sneaky... Witch thief!"

Morrigan seemed amused, "How very eloquent. How does one steal from dead men?" She mused.

"Quite easily, it seems. Those documents are Gray Warden property, and I suggest you return them." I was glaring at Alistair now, I couldn't help but scoff.

"Morrigan, do you have them?"

"I do not, t'was my mother in fact. I am glad you are not suspicious of my actions."

"Can you take us to her?"

"Heh, there is a sensible request. I like you." I beamed a little, unable to put my finger on it I immediately decided I liked this woman.

Alistair placed a protective hand on my shoulder, which I quickly shrugged off. "I'd be careful, first it's 'I like you' and then ZAP. Frog time."

"She'll put us all in the pot she will, just you watch." I turned and slapped Daveth across the face. "I've had enough of your foolish whining. Shut up. If you don't want to come, then walk back by yourself." They were shocked, and stepped back a little. With that I turned to Morrigan who was smiling cheerfully at me.

"Follow me then, if it pleases you."

And so, we did.

"So, this is a dreaded 'Witch of the wilds'?" Alistair had a bemused tone in his voice and I sighed.

"Hello, A'shabellenar." I bowed and Morrigan's mother smiled at me. "Dalish... I assume you're here for your treaties? I've been protecting these."

"You've be- Oh. You've been protecting them?" It was Alistair that spoke.

"Your precious seal wore off long ago." She handed the treaties to me and I inspected them. They had the king's seal on them and were quite in depth as far as technicalities and loopholes go. I had to admit, I was impressed. "Thank you for protecting these."

"Such manners, always in the last place you look, like stockings."

I stifled a giggle at the old woman. She was weathered and obviously old. I don't think I wanted to know how long she'd been around- I could feel the energy radiating off of her. Although she appeared to be in her mid fifties, she was not from this time in spirit and mind. There was a coldness in her eyes, something I didn't like. It gave me a bitter taste in my mouth and I decided I'd need to be cautious of this woman's power.

"Well then, off you go." Morrigan said flatly.

"Don't be foolish girl, these are your guests." It was the woman who spoke, she called herself 'Flemeth'. Morrigan rolled her eyes. "Oh, very well. Follow me, if you please."  
Morrigan lead us out of the wilds and back to camp with ease. I could have found my way back on my own, but it was nice having another woman's company. A strange unease set in my stomach as she left us to our fates. What ever was going to happen next, wasn't going to be good.


End file.
